Some touch-sensitive input devices employ a capacitive touch sensor to detect the presence of an input device such as a human finger or pen. In some examples, a capacitive touch sensor may adjust operation depending on the expected or detected presence of a stylus or other input device. For example, the touch sensor may employ one mode of operation specifically for communicating with a pen, and another mode for generally tracking the location of an input device.